


wouldn't be the last time i see our future in your eyes

by Kissthexgirls



Series: and a baby makes three [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby Fic, Domestic Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family, Fluff, Parents Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, sanvers baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissthexgirls/pseuds/Kissthexgirls
Summary: “Good job, you did so good. [They're] so beautiful. Just like you.”“Really? Because we’re both kind of gross, bloody, crying messes at the moment,” Alex laughed a bit.“And you’re both perfect.”“You getting soft on me, Sawyer?” Alex arched an eyebrow.“Maybe a little.”-OR-baby danvers-sawyer is born!!





	wouldn't be the last time i see our future in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> so all of the works in this series are probably going to be out of order and i'm very sorry this took so long. it been like half written since may and i just got around to finishing it. anyway i hope to get more up in this series in a more timely manner in the future !!!

Alex, being 40 and a half weeks pregnant, was more than ready to be done with pregnancy. She was over the moon about having a baby and her and Maggie becoming parents but being pregnant got a lot less fun as the baby grew and infringed on her personal space constantly.

She arched her eyebrow when she got a call from the DEO. She was already on maternity leave, it being too dangerous to have her employed this late in her pregnancy. But Kara still worked there and she knew they’d only call if something was wrong.

It was a quick drive to the DEO. She may have been speeding in a few - okay all - of the places but she managed to get there without hurting herself or her child and that’s what mattered.

“Kara? Hey. How you feeling?” Alex said with a small smile as the blonde woke up.

“Hey. I'm okay. Took a hit a bit harder than expected,” she waved off as her eyes feel to her sister’s abdomen. “How's the munchkin?”

“Stubborn.” Alex muttered as she put a hand on her rounded stomach. “I had some contractions earlier so maybe today's the day.”

“I hope so. I can't wait to meet my niece or nephew.”

Alex smiled softly, “judging by these kicks, they can’t wait to meet you either. They do like the sound of your voice though.” She really wanted to know if it was a boy or a girl. She and Maggie had elected to be surprised. It was fun at first, but now she was just anxious and uncomfortable. Both of their heads tilted up when they heard the lockdown go into place. “What the hell?”

J'onn was immediately at the door. “Security system malfunctioned. We have Winn on it.”

“Guess we're stuck here then.” Kara sighed.

Alex made an uncomfortable face and nodded. Mhmm she managed out quietly.

“What? What's with the face? Contraction?” 

“Yeah,” Alex breathed out, “and I think my water broke.”

“Oh.” Kara nodded before she processed what Alex said. “Oh! Oh no. That's not - we have to get out of here.”

“Of course you’d pick right now, not two hours ago. Not even twenty minutes ago. I would have been fine with two minutes ago. No. Right now.” Alex reprimanded the baby even though she knew it wasn’t the child’s fault. She nodded and pulled out her phone. “Maggie..” Alex breathed a sigh of relief when the line clicked over.

Maggie was immediately on high alert. With Alex being pregnant, and Maggie being the overprotective wife, she was always on high alert. It didn’t help when a phone call started with a sigh.. “Danvers? I’m at work. Everything okay?”

“I - Kara ran into some kryptonite so I came down to the DEO... “ Alex began gently, knowing she was about to get reprimanded for even mentioning the DEO.

“What happened to you're not stepping foot in that place until after you have the baby?”

“Kara was hurt!” Alex defended before shaking her head, “That's not the point! Funny you bring the baby up. It’s time. The baby’s coming..”

“Now?”

“Soon. My water broke. And the security systems malfunctioned so I'm now stuck in this room - in labor - with Kara.” Alex's breath hitched as she felt a contraction tighten around her core. She let out a small groan.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Just a contraction. They’re getting really close together. This kid is really not waiting, Mags.”

“I'll be down there in 20 minutes and then I'll see what I can do. Just let me let chief know.”

“Okay. I love you. Please - please hurry..”

Alex leaned back against the table and breathed in deeply. “Jesus,” she muttered quietly. In the twenty minutes it took Maggie to get to the DEO, Alex had a few more contractions. First time labors were supposed to take a long time. They had time, right?

She perked up when she heard Maggie’s voice. “Winn? Anything?”

“No, I - I have no reason as to why that room is locked. The system thinks everything is fine. I mean, you obviously got in the front doors pretty easily.”

“Well you better figure it out. I miss the birth of my child and your ass is mine,” Maggie threatened with a stern point. Winn didn’t take the threat lightly either. Alex and Maggie... they scared him. Especially when he knew Alex had to be in a lot of pain and Maggie was very protective of her family. Maggie walked over to the glass door and caught a glimpse of Alex. “Danvers. How’s it going in there?”

Alex just nodded, taking a deep breath as a contraction waved over her again.

Kara was quick to step in. “Her contractions are four minutes apart. And they’re strong,” Kara said with a quick report offering Alex her hand to squeeze. It didn’t matter how tightly either. It wouldn’t hurt her.

It wasn’t much longer after that either - not even an hour - that the contractions had really intensified. Alex was now pretty much convinced she was going to die. At least that’s what it felt like. She’d made it through a lot of labor without much noise but at this point holding back screams was too much effort and honestly, screaming helped. Maggie’s heart broke more and more each time Alex let out a cry. She wanted to be in there holding her hand and telling her how good she was doing. She wanted to be there for her. She needed to be there for her wife.

The intense silence in the room was broken by Alex speaking up again. “Oh no,” she breathed out. It was more a choked breath, “I need to push.”

“Okay, lay back. I'll - uh - get... stuff. There's gotta be stuff in here. Hand sanitizer? Gloves? Towels?” Kara was searching the room quickly. “Winn! How close are you? Because there's going to be a baby here any minute and I really don't want Maggie to kill you.”

“I'm almost there. I almost got it.”

“Hand... Hand sanitizer is over there... With g-gloves... And and towels are - oh my god - towels are there,” her voice was strained and consistently interrupted with grunts and pants as she fought the pain of her child ramming on her pelvis. “Please get Maggie in here.. I can't. I can't do this without her... she's supposed to be in here to hold my hand and so that I can yell at her for convincing me to this.”

Kara returned with her supplies and grabbed Alex's hand. “Winn is trying his best, okay? I don't want her to miss it either but this baby is coming, Alex. You can squeeze my hand as hard as you want and you won't hurt me. So we're going to do this, okay?”

Alex nodded slowly. A small whimper coming through her lips.

Kara took off Alex's pants, making sure the glass door was covered, and put on hand sanitizer and gloves. About as sanitary as they could go given the situation. “Okay. Push whenever you need to, alright?”

Alex grabbed Kara’s hand and bared down letting out a small scream as she tried to muster up energy. “I can't do this.”

“Yes. You can. You can take down bloodthirsty aliens four times your size without a second thought. You can give birth.”

“I can't. Not without Maggie.”

“You don't have to.” Maggie said as she walked in the door and immediately met Alex for a kiss. “What do you say we have a baby? Huh, Danvers?”

“I have never been so happy to see you.” Her last word turned more into muddled screams and she tried to push again, grabbing both Kara and Maggie’s hands.

“Oh, Alex you're doing so good.” Maggie comforted.

“I hate you right now.” She managed. 

“I can leave again if you want me to..." Maggie shrugged, obviously joking. She wouldn't miss this moment.

“No. Please.” Alex panted out before she bared down again. She must have been getting close when she felt the burning sensation begin. She let out a strangled cry.

“Keep going, sweetie. They’re almost here.” 

“I can see the head Alex,” Kara announced, with the hint of a smile.

“Come on, just a couple more.” Maggie coached. “Deep breath and push!” She counted to ten as Alex bared down, slowly inching the child out of her. Her cries getting more and more pained. “Head’s out, Alex.” Even with the small glimpse of their child’s head she could see, Maggie knew that baby was Alex through and through.

One final push. One final scream. And a shrill cry filled the room. It was followed by a sigh of relief from Alex and Kara announcing ‘It’s a girl!’ probably loud enough that the entire galaxy knew.

“Hi baby.” Alex muttered as the baby was placed on her chest. Instinctively she began to clean her daughter off with the towel that had quickly been placed on top of her. “It’s alright, little one. It’s okay.” she cooed quietly working on settling the baby down. Her eyes glanced back up and met Maggie’s as she breathed out a quiet, “holy shit.”

Maggie laughed at the comment and pressed a kiss to Alex’s forehead. “Good job, you did so good. She’s so beautiful. Just like you.”

“Really? Because we’re both kind of gross, bloody, crying messes at the moment,” Alex laughed a bit.

“And you’re both perfect.”

“You getting soft on me, Sawyer?” Alex arched an eyebrow.

“Maybe a little.”

\------------------------------------  
After Alex and the baby were cleaned up and a bit more settled in, they were finally left alone. It took quite a bit of convincing to get kara to even think about leaving the room but they needed some time as a family. Alex and Maggie needed some time to get to know their daughter a little bit before they were bombarded with visitors that they knew were anxiously waiting at the door.

“Baby girl needs a name, Mags.”

“What about Eliza? After your mom. She - she’s been the closest thing I’ve had to a mom in years and she’s been so good to both of it. I think she kind of deserves a namesake, you know?” Maggie gave a gentle shrug. “We could call her Ellie.”

Alex’s entire body softened at the suggestion. Her and her mom had their falling outs but Maggie was right, she’d done so much for her - for them - that a namesake didn’t even seem like enough of a thank you. “Maggie - it’s perfect. What do you think, little one?” The baby managed a small yawn and that was enough of a response from the newborn. Probably the best one they were going to get. “Eliza Margaret. I think she needs some of her mama with her too.”

The corner of Maggie’s lips flicked up in a small smile. “She’s beautiful.”


End file.
